lost now found
by Xx.0nce.up0n.a.time.xX
Summary: Arden and Ellie got sent away as kids and got put in to the foster/adoption system and they try to find there real parents. will they?
1. Chapter 1

*Arden's point of view *

"Ellie grab all your things and let's go" I softly said as a tear escaped from my eye.

"okay but first" Ellie replied as she tightly hugged me "Arden, we will find somewhere one day."

I knew she was right, but I was still worried and doubting that. We carried on hugging for a minute or so until we got interrupted with a loud shout coming from Mrs. Anderson

"COME ON YOU LITTLE RATS GGET DOWN HERE NOW AND DON'T LEAVE ANY OF YOUR THINGS UP THERE"

We did what she said and collected all our few things. Then we checked that we hadn't left anything behind. We then made out way down stairs, as I was walking down the stairs I noticed Ellie and I were both doing the same thing. holding our matching necklaces, that were around out necks, tightly to make sure we didn't leave them behind because they were the most valuable thing we had other than our phones. We were down stairs a few minutes after she had shouted us.

"get in the car, I will be there in a few minutes" Mrs. Anderson commanded.

Mrs Anderson watched us out the house with our few bags and then walked somewhere we couldn't see her.

"Arden" Ellie whispered to me "follow me"  
she had started running before I could even reply so I didn't question her, I just ran with her.

*Ellies point of view*

I don't know why but I thought running would be the best option at that time. To be fair Arden and I are 11 years old and we have had the experience of looking after ourselves .so I just carried on running knowing Arden was following me.

I kept running till we got to a bus stop.

"Ellie what are we doing" Arden panted

"just trust me" I told her

"ok" she replied

We waited for the next bus then got on it. The bus driver was a man who looked like he was in his thirty's and there was only 2 other people on the bus. They were an elderly lady and the other one was a middle-aged man.

"two tickets?" the bus driver asked us

"yes please" I replied before Arden could say anything "also where is this bus going"

"storybrooke, Maine" he responded

"ok thank you" I added before grabbing a roll of money from one of my bags and giving the bus driver the right amount of money, then grabbing our tickets and then going to take a seat. Arden just followed me, but I knew what she was going to ask. "I stole the money but please don't get mad we need it"

I could see Arden still didn't get what was going on, so I was about to explain more, but she replied before I could "we are running away aren't we" I just nodded.

*Arden's point of view*

Ellie and I just sat there for a while quietly. Then I got my phone out and looked up storybrook, main but nothing came up and I tried lots of different things but noting came up, so I gave up and just fell asleep for a while, holding my necklace in my hand as usual to get to sleep.

"Arden wake up" ellie shouted but not too loud and she was shaking me.

"what Ellie" I said looking around confused and then it came back to me.

"we have to get off and walk the rest because the bus has broken down, but I have been told how to get to this storybrook from here, so let's go"

I grabbed all my bags a got off the bus and started to walk.

*end of chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one I will try to post once a week but no promises. Don't forget to leave reviews to make the story better and letting me know what you're thinking about the story so far or any ideas you have for the story in the future. Also go check out my Instagram for once upon a time related posts: once_upon_a._.time**

 ***start of chapter***

 ***Ellie's point of view***

The bus drive had told me that it was an 8-10 minute walk depending on your pace. He also said that you just follow this road till you get to a few houses then turn right and there storybrooke would be.

Me and Arden have been walking for around 5 minutes so hopefully we wouldn't have to walk much more before we got there because carrying four bags each with all out belonging's in is tiering.

We carried on walking for a few more minutes and then we took a right as we had been told to and there it was, Storybrooke.

 ***Emma's point of view***

I woke up minutes ago and just laid there so my eyes could get used to the light beaming through our blinds, as usual we left the blinds open last night. After my eyes were used to the light I rolled over and felt no one next to me. But that want a surprise because Killian is an early riser from his time on the sea. I slowly got out of bed and put on my dressing gown that was Killian's, but he gave it to me since I always wear it anyways. After I was all wrapped up in the dressing gown I made my way downstairs.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw one of my favourite things to ever see. My 2 boys, henry and Killian. Henry was teaching Killian how to use the toaster because ever though Killian has been here for a while he is still not used to all the modern-day items. I stood there for a few moments just watching how well they got on together and even though Killian isn't henrys biological dad he still was henrys fatherly figure in his life.

As I started walking over slowly Killian turned around and Saw me and started to meet me half way. Once he was right in front of me he kissed my temple as he pulled me into a hug.

"good morning" I said as I pulled him into a closer hug.

"morning, love" Kilian replies.

"morning, mum" henry shouted from the kitchen.

"so, is he learning henry?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"slowly but he really needs to remember that he can't put his hook in the toaster" henry replies.

"I don't get why I can't put it in there" Killian exclaimed.

"Killian if you put it in there you will get a shock through your body" I explained.

We stood there trying to explain it to Killian for a good few minutes before henry says "Kilian just don't put your hook in there"

"If you say so, well anyways love we have made you breakfast before you go for your long day at work" Killian changes the subject

I walked over to the table to see 1 plate of toast and 2 plates of my favourite.

"POPTARTS! Thank you" I cheered.

"your welcome" henry and Killian replied together.

We had to eat quickly to be on time for school and work, so we were finished eating within 5 minutes.

Then henry shouts "shoot, I have got to go because the bus will be here any minute now" he then stands up and grabs his bag, cote and scarf "bye love you both"

"bye kid, love you too" me and Killian both shouted to henry just as he left

After I was done finishing my pop tarts I told Killian that I was just going to get changed and I wasn't going to be long. so I went upstairs put on some black jeans, brown boots and a grey tee-shirt. And walked back sown stairs to see Killian all ready holding my red leather jacket out ready for me to put on

"thank you" I smirked while putting on the jacket.

Then we left the house and headed to grannies for our regular to-go coffees to take to work.

 ***end of chapter***


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

 **SURPRISE 2 chapters in one day you would never of thought that**

 ***start of chapter***

 ***Arden's point of view***

After me and Ellie had got to Storybrooke we walked down main street looking foe some where to get something to eat and drink, then Ellie said to me as she peoples ahead "look there a place called grannies that looks like it serves food and its open".

"ok let's go in and try" I replied as we start getting closet to we walked in we were greeted by a young woman with longish brown hair with red highlights, green eyes, red lipstick on lips. She was wearing a cropped white top and red leggings with a mini white we got closer to her I noticed a badge which said ruby on it, so I was guessing that was her name. There was also a man sat on a bar stool and he was wearing grey trousers, a blue top and a brown sleeveless jacket. He was also bald and had a grey beard. There was also a lady sat at a booth with short brown hair, red lipstick on lips and she was also wearing very formal looking clothes. There were also multiple other people seated around.

As we walked in further people starts to look at this storybrooke town everyone must know each other, and they must be a close town and notice new people. I could even hear people whispering which I just ignored. We then spoke about what we were going to order and then walked over to the counter to order our food and drinks.

"hi how can I help you" the lady who I was calling ruby said.

"can we please have 2 pancakes with maple syrup and bacon and 2 hot chocolates with a little cinnamon on top please". I asked politely, and the lady just stared at us for a few seconds and she looked a bit confused,

but then she replied "yes that's fine please take a seat and it will be with you soon ".

 ***Killian's point of view***

Emma and I got out of her yellow bug out side of granny's and we went in to order and collect 2 coffees. But as we walked in we noticed 2 new people sat in a booth. I had never seen then in this town before. I decided to just leave it though and I walked up to the counter with Emma.

"hi me" ruby said "hi Killian"

"hi rubes" Emma replied for the both of us "can we please have our usual to-go coffees"

"yes, that's fine they should be too long" ruby replied.

we then paid her and waited for the coffees.

"me have you noticed the 2 girls sat in the booth over there, I have never seen them before" I asked quietly. I was trying not to point because I remember the time Emma told me no to people because it was rude.

"yeah, I noticed them as we walked in "she replies "we should go over there, Ruby we will just be over there". We both walked over to the 2 girls sat in the booth and Emma said trying not to make them jump " hi am Emma and I am the sheriff of the town and this is Killian the deputy and we were just wondering if you were new to this town because we have never see you before and if you were new we were wondering why you came here"

The girl with the long brown hair said "hi I am hope and this is my twin sister faith. We just went on a walk and ended up here and thought to stay for a while"

"Emma, Killian your coffees are ready "Ruby shouted

"ok nice to meet you, we are going to work now if you need anything we will be at the sheriff station" Emma said. Then we said good bye to the girls and got our coffees and left granny's, then we headed to work.

When we walked into the sheriff station David was there yet, he was probably running late.

"Killian they were lying" I said

"who" he questioned

"the 2 girls in granny's they were lying" I replied

"how do you kn-" Killian started to say "oh your superpower

I nodded my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer**

 ***start of chapter***

 ***Ellies point of view***

"right let's finish up and ask granny for a room in the bed and breakfast then go look around" Arden suggested.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" I replied.

So that's what we did. We finished our pancakes and hot chocolates then asked granny for a room in the bed and breakfast and she let us have a room. So, we went up the stairs and but our bags in the room and then we left granny's.

we ended up walking past multiple shops and a few houses then we ended up at the docks. we could see multiple little boats then there was one big ship. It looked old and worn out, but it looked like it was still usable. After standing there looking them for a few minutes we carried on walking on the path till the path stopped and it ended at a beach like area. We then walked slowly on the Stoney beach.

*Ardens point of view*

I as in my own world walking and just looking at the sea, I have always found beaches a calming place to be. Then I must have walked into something because I fell to the floor and then I felt a sharp pain go through my right wrist.

I heard someone say "I am sorry lass, I wasn't looking where I was going".

I looked up and it was the man from grannies earlier.

"I am sorry I wasn't looking either" I responded As I stood up holding my wrist trying to no show that it was hurting.

"are u ok" he asked me.

"yeah I am fine" I lied.

"is your wrist ok" he questioned me ignoring my last answer.

"yes, its fine" I lied again letting go of it to show it was fine but then soon after grabbing it again.

"if you say so" he replied" if you are 100% sure you are ok I am going to get back to work".

"honestly I am fine" I stated lying again.

"ok then I will probably see you around" he responded as he starts to walk away.

"are u sure you're ok" Ellie asked me concerned and I just nodded. Then we decided to carry on looking around before it got too dark and we would have to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

 **Sorry that I keep changing the tense I am writing in. I am meant to be writing in the present tense, but I struggle to do that with some words so just letting you know it is in the present tense.**

 ***start of chapter*  
*Emma's point of view***

Killian had left around 15 minutes ago to go patrol the dock and beach area and I have just been at the station doing paper work and staying around in case the phone rings. Then I hear the door behind me open and I turn around to see Killian walking in looking a little concerned.

"your back earlier than I would have thought" I ask.

Then Killian starts to explain about him accidently nocking into one of the girls and that he was worried that she was hurt. I was about to suggest that we go check on her but then my dad walked in for his night shift to start.

"hi dad I would help finish this little bit of work off but me and Killian need to go and sort something out before going home" I say to my dad before he could even say anything.

He then says, "ok that's fine, I will see you tomorrow".

Then Killian and I go to leave then I run back to grab my jacket quickly.

"love, where are we going?" Killian asks me.

"to find the girl to check if she is ok Killian" I reply as we start walking towards the docks and beach.

We check the beach first and they are not there and then we check the docks and they aren't there we decide to just walk around the town looking for them.

 ***Ellies point of view***

I could tell Arden was hurt because she wasn't talking much and that was odd for her, but I want going to keep asking her if she was ok because I knew she would just end up getting annoyed at me and that wouldn't help the I suggest going back to the room we have at grannies because it was getting late and Arden agreed with me that it would be a good idea to go back and get some rest before we have another day tomorrow looking around.

Once we had got back to granny's bed and breakfast and we were in our room we both decided to get changed. But while we were getting ready for bed I saw Arden looking around aggressively.

"Arden what's wrong" I ask curiously.

"it's gone" Arden shouts

"wait Arden what's gone" I ask confused. Then I realise she was feeling around her neck. No, she has lost the necklace.

"no, this cant be happening" she sobbed and that's when I realised she was crying so I went over to her and started trying to comfort her. Then she stood up and was heading to walk out the door. So, I just followed her.

 ***Killian's point of view***

Emma and I had been walking for a while now and we haven't spotted them once and it was getting late, so we were starting to walk back to the sheriff station to get the bug. We were on our way then when we had just passed granny's when I heard voices coming from behind us, so I turned and saw them.

"love, look" I say to Emma, so she turns, and we see then, and they are running the opposite way, so we start running to chase them and see where there going because it was late and one of the girls looked like she was in pain and still running away.

They keep running so we keep following and then the girl in the front turned a sharp corner and it looked like she slipped.

 ***Arden's point of view***

I was running to get to the beach and docks to look for the necklace when I saw a sign pointing to the right saying beach, so I decided to turn quickly and carry on running but then I slipped. Then I felt a sharper pain then earlier go through my wrist and I then scream. Then I herd Ellie shout my name as she got closer to me. I push on my arms to stand up, but right arm collapses and I fall back to the floor. I try to hold the tears back, but they end up just falling down my face uncontrollable. I then decide to sit up and hold my wrist.

I heard Ellie ask me "Arden, are you ok?" but I just ignored her.

 ***Ellies point of view***

Arden was just on the floor crying and I was asking her if she was ok, but I was getting no reply. Then the sheriff and deputy come running towards us. The sheriff asks Arden "are u ok?" and she gets a nod in return but Arden was still crying but trying not to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I hope you are enjoying this fan fiction please leave me reviews and go check out my Instagram( once_upon_a._.time) to see when new chapters are coming out and for more once upon a time things**

 ***start of chapter***

 ***Emma's point of view***

The two girls where sat on the floor side by side and the brunette was crying and holding her arm and the blond looked like she was trying to comfort her, but it was working. "Killian, can you please go get one if the sheriff cars and bring it here and I will stay here with them" I say to Killian and he heads off to do so as quick as he could. So, I decided to site next to the brunette and I ask her if I could see her arm, but she just kept holding it. So, I decide not to push her, instead I just sit there talking to them and trying to ask them questions but just get no reply or one or two-word answers.

Then after a little while Killian shows up with the car and the brunette was still crying.

"right we have got to go somewhere warmer" Killian says. So, I stand up and the blond stands up, but the brunette was struggling so Killian decided to pick her up and carry her to the car. The two girls were sat in the back and me and Killian were sat in the front and Killian was driving.

"Killian, we have to take her to the hospital" I say

"no please don't." the brunette interrupts me

"we have to because you look in so much pain" Killian says

"it will be ok" the blond says

When we pull up out front of the hospital we all get out and slowly walk in. after we were in I went to the desk and asked for an emergency appointment while Killian sat with the girls. Then I joined them while we waited for a few minutes, before dr whale came out of a room and called us in.

"so, who's the appointment for and what's wrong" he asks

After we tell him what happened he askes what her name is, and she says hope, but she was lying again but I left it for now. Then after a few little checks dr whale took her for an x ray and Killian went with her so I used this time to ask the blond some questions.

"right I have a super power which tells me when people are lying, and you two girls are, so tell me what are your real names?" I say

At first, she hesitates but then she says, "Ellie and Arden". NO! I can't think that my girls are long gone.

"ok and what were you doing out at this time?"

"looking for something"

"what were you looking for?"

"A necklace"

"if you can tell me more we could help find it"

"ok it was a special neck lace, we have matching ones, this is mine" she then pulls it out and it is ¼ of a heart and it has the letter E engraved on it. "Arden's is the same bit with and A"

"wait a second, I will be right back" I say

I step outside and phone Killian and tell him to come and meet me in the waiting room. So, he does as quick as he can. i then hear a voice behind me and I can tell its him "love, what's wrong". I don't reply I just run over to him and hug him as he hugs me back and lays a kiss on my temple. After a few minutes he asks me again and I let go of him and we both sit down as I start to explain.

"I know I could be wrong Killian, but I was asking the girl some questions while we waited, and I asked her what they were doing out at this time and they were looking for something."

"what were they looking for" he asks me

"a necklace that they both have, and she showed me hers and"

 ***Authors end note: I am so mean to leave you hanging like this***


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: this is a long chapter. Please don't forget to leave me ideas and reviews.**

 ***start of chapter***

 ***Kilian's point of view***

"and what Em" I asked. Then Emma pulled out her necklace that was ¼ of a heart and it had the letter E engraved in it. "no. are you sure. We don't even know what their names are"

"I think so and they the brunette is Arden and the blond is Ellie" replied Emma as a tear fell down her face. I used the pad of my thumb to wipe it away. I gave her another hug and a kiss on the temple then we both decided to let them know later and not say anything for now. We then both went different ways Emma went to go back to Ellie and I went back to where Arden had gone to get her x-ray, but she wasn't there. So, I decided to go back to Emma and ellie to see if she was there.

*Emma's point of view*  
I had just left killian and I was about to walk into the room I left ellie in when I herd shouting coming from there, so I lightly knocked on the door then entered. Arden was sat on the bed shouting at ellie "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM, NOW THEY KNOW I NAMES"

Then ellie says back quietly and calmly "I am sorry she has a super power which tells her when someone's lying"

"STOP LYING" Arden shouted back

I could tell that neither one of them had noticed me, so I just stood there for a little while but then I had to but in "she isn't lying, I can tell when someone is lying"

Then everyone went quiet until killian entered the room. "why is everyone so quiet" he whispers.

"no reason" emma says. So we all continued to sit there quietly but once again someone entered the room. It was dr whale with the pictures from the x-ray.

"I have the pictures and you have broken your wrist" he says "it isn't bad, so we don't have to do any operations, but we will have to put a cast on it"

"ok thank you dr whale" I said

"one of my colleagues will be here soon to do it" he says as he exits the room

"are u ok Arden" ellie questions and Arden just nods

"I am sorry for shouting at you" Arden reply's.

"its ok" ellie responds and hugs her

After a few minutes emma interups then and says "sorry girls but I will have to call your parents to tell them. Can I have their number."

"we don't have there number" arden replys

"don't lie. Please can I have it" emma says

They shake there head.

"girls we need the number this is not some kind of joke" I then add

"arden we have to tell then" ellie whispers but we can still hear.

"no!" she says

"tell us what" I ask

"if you won't then I will" ellie says quietly.

"fine" Arden reply's "we were living with a foster mom who didn't want us anymore, so we ran away"

"oh, we are sorry to hear that" I say as I look at emma.

"its ok we have been moving from family to family since we can remember" Arden responds

"emma we should probably say something now" I say and emma nods

"ok so we haven't been completely honest "Emma starts to say as she gabs onto my hand "so ellie you know when we were talking, and I had to go for a little while. I went to talk to killian because of what you said and showed me." She than grabs hold of her necklace from under her t-shirt and pulls it out, so I do the same "we are so sorry. It will probably never make any sense, but it wasn't and easy choice" her eyes start to water and mine do to.

Then someone enters the room to do Arden's cast so we both wipe our tears away. The man says "hi, I will be doing your cast today, what colour would you like?"

"blue please" Arden reply's quietly

"ok it wont take too long" he responds as he starts on the cast.

"killian I will just be outside" I hear emma say

"ok love" I answer

*Emma's point of view*

I just made it out side Intime I couldn't keep the tears in. I lent against the wall and slid down it till I was sat on the floor with my back against the wall and my knees against my chest. Then I burst out in to tears. I could tell that when we told them they weren't happy they were annoyed, angry and disappointed. Then I felt a hand on my back and it wasn't killian hand because I know his hand so I looked up and it was Ellie.

"I am so sorry we had to giv-" I started to say but then got interrupted.

"it's ok" she says her voice is soft, calm and quiet "I don't know why you did it, but you don't seem like the people to do it for no reason" my eyes were watering again then I she put her arms out for a hug so I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"thank you for being so understanding kid, I promise you will find out why we did it when we are all together" I say

We stayed there for a little while before going back into the room Arden was in with my arm around her. When we walked in the dr was just finishing up with her cast.


End file.
